Lost in a Dream
by TheNewX23
Summary: This is going to be the THIRD TIME I'm writing this but now I hope it's true, I HAVE FINISHED THIS AND CLEARED ALL THE MISTAKES! iv'e nevar maed so manie speling mistaks in my entyre life!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in a Dream**

Imagine a sunset.  
The sun slowly drifting down the mountain's slope.  
Shining in the small, peaceful lakes around the calm plateau.  
Now watch it burn.  
Watch your world of love and beauty die beneath your feet.  
Watch it crumble, see your people depressed, angry and lonely.  
Now look at how it started…

"I don't know that it is Jordan", I complain. "I try to be nice to everyone, but I just seem to push them away. Jordan gives me a confused look "Maybe they don't know you well enough? Oop, this is my street…will chat later?". "Sure", I reply miserably and walk on.

Jordan knows me too well. She's always got my back and will never let me down. She knows what to say when I'm sad or grumpy and will defend me.  
No matter what.  
I guess having one Friend is better than none.

After a while of walking and the occasional chatting to myself, a white limo pulls up next to the pavement. A big man in a beige suit rolls down his window.  
"You seem a lil' lost hon… Need a lift?"

I was going to _politely_ refuse but before I could open my mouth two men barricade my path.  
I spin around puzzled, but in that millisecond of a second,  
I'm knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Anything could've happened, I could've been sent to America, wrapped up in a bundle, I could've been shipped to China to work in a sweatshop or worse,  
I could've been dumped in a cell to starve and rot, but instead I'm taken to an eerie old room.

Moss between the cracked stone, red and green slime oozes along the walls, dripping from the ceiling.  
Needles, beakers, microscopes and other scientific equipment fill the small dingy area.  
A dim light glides down the stairs, and with every step closer it gets, the more edgy I get, when at last the glow reaches the bottom of the corridor and two luminous faces shine in the faint light.

"Wh-Who are you?" my voice bounces off the walls, echoing in my ears. I begin to tremble under the chains that tie me down.  
"No need to be alarmed miss." The man in the lab coat replies as he picks up a pale serum and starts pouring it into a syringe.  
"What are you going to do with me?" I begin to pull my arms and legs trying desperately to escape.

"Y'know what?" he says in his stupid accent. It's the man from the limo, "This lil' maggot could be the one…"  
I didn't want to listen but my ears immediately picked up when they started talking about the experiment.  
"Just bear in mind, sir. None of our other subjects have had powers for us to enhance. She could die like the rest…"

"Oh shut your mouth! This is the one" the suited man yells. "I can feel it…" his voice lowers as he says this and he shifts his gaze to me.

The fat man now in a green suit starts talking to me but I can't concentrate, I've managed to free my leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly I feel a pinch in my arm; I whip my head in the direction of the pain only to see a needle being pulled out of my skin and a drop of blood fall to the floor.

Now it's my turn to scream.  
It pierces the silence, stilling time itself, with a flash I'm suddenly outside running to hide in a small vacant lot.

"What is happening?" I shriek. I quickly take out my phone and call Jordan,  
*BEEP, The number you have dialed does not exist.  
The number you have dialed does not exist…*  
I feel streams of water fall down my cheeks and plop to the floor.  
"Come back!" a voice echoes through the alley, a light appears.

I look up, bewildered. The light grows brighter as I walk closer to it but the same distance remains. I run, no difference.  
Suddenly there's a spark.

"Clear!" Someone yells as I feel a thud against my chest.  
The dirty alleyway begins to chip, away turning into a clean, pale-green hospital room.  
"Clear!" I hear the doctor yell once more before he hits me with a fibrillator.  
I sit straight up almost tearing the drip out of my arm.  
I gasp and take a big breathe in.  
I see a few nurses giving me suspicious looks.  
"What happened?" well that's what I was supposed to say but only an empty silence escapes my lips.  
I look for my mom, but the doctor closes the doors and looks my way.  
"No need to worry miss, this won't hurt"


End file.
